wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/LIV
Dnie pomyślne Dziwnym zbiegiem wydarzeń w tym czasie, kiedy dla państwa podsędków zaczęły się utrapienia, na dom doktora Brzeskiego, a na Madzię w szczególności, spadło parę przyjemnych niespodzianek. Pan Efoski, w którego rękach znajdowały się pieniądze Madzi, na pierwsze żądanie doktorowej przywiózł jej trzysta rubli. Taką sumę pani Brzeska była winna siostrze pana Krukowskiego; a ponieważ skutkiem obojętności Madzi dla pana Ludwika stosunki między dwoma rodzinami zerwały się, więc doktorowa natychmiast odniosła pieniądze chorej damie. Eks-paralityczka przyjęła panią Brzeską życzliwie, choć etykietalnie i - trzysta rubli odebrała. Lecz na drugi dzień osobiście złożyła wizytę doktorowi Brzeskiemu, gorąco podziękowała mu za dotychczasową opiekę nad jej zdrowiem i zakończyła: - Ociągałam się z uregulowaniem naszych rachunków... - Jakich?... - zapytał doktór. - No, przecież od roku nic pan ode mnie nie otrzymywał za wizyty... Że zaś zapewne opuścimy z Ludwikiem Iksinów, więc niech pan będzie łaskaw przyjmie... Bardzo... ale to bardzo proszę... Nie było rady. Brzeski wziął pieniądze i przekonał się, że są to te same trzysta rubli, które wczoraj jego żona doręczyła chorej damie. Zadowolony, ale i trochę zmieszany, doktór wezwał żonę i córkę do gabinetu i wypowiedział mowę następującej treści: - Mateczko! Wiem, że Madzia ze swych pieniędzy spłaciła nasz dług... No, nie udawajcie zdziwionych: mówię o trzystu rublach... A ponieważ te same pieniądze siostra pana Ludwika ofiarowała mi za wizyty, więc masz, Madziu, na powrót twoje trzysta rubli... Niepodobna ściśle oznaczyć, jak wiele upłynęło czasu: kwadrans czy pół godziny, zanim Madzia wzięła z rąk ojca tyle razy wymienioną kwotę i - oddała ją do przechowania matce. Na razie w żadensposób nie mogło pomieścić się w jej głowie, że ona jest naprawdę właścicielką tak wielkiej sumy, a już wprost doznawała zawrotu myśląc, co zrobi z takim mnóstwem pieniędzy?... Trzysta rubli!... co to za kapitał dla osoby, która nieraz przez cały tydzień nie wydała na siebie złotówki. W ciągu kilku dni przyszło upamiętanie i rozwaga, dzięki czemu Madzia postanowiła - uklęknąć przed matką i błagać ją, ażeby wzięła z owych trzystu rubli tyle, ile potrzeba na edukację Zosi. Z pozostałej sumy, ażeby - w największym sekrecie przed ojcem wytrąciła sobie za śniadania, kolacje i obiady. "Niech mameczka liczy się ze mną jak z obcą... Niech mama tyle mi porachuje, ile musiałaby wziąć od obcej panienki za jej stół... Tylko niech mama nie obraża się na mnie, bo..." - tak sobie myślała Madzia oczekując chwili, w której matka będzie miała najwięcej czasu i najlepszy humor. Lecz właśnie tego wieczora, kiedy widząc matkę w ogrodzie, chciała wyjść i powiedzieć: "Proszę mamy, ja mam wielką... wielką prośbę!... Ale to bardzo wielką..." Prawie w tej chwili wszedł listonosz i wręczył Madzi urzędowy papier. Zdumiona odpieczętowała go i znalazła - pozwolenie na otwarcie prywatnej szkoły żeńskiej dwuklasowej tudzież klasy wstępnej!... Radość uderzyła jej do głowy. Tańczyła po pokoju, całowała urzędowy papier, potem wbiegła do kuchni, ażeby uściskać matkę. Lecz ponieważ matka rozmawiała z chłopem, który dzierżawił jej pole, więc Madzia wybiegła do ogrodu i - zaczęła ściskać i pieścić swój ulubiony kasztan. Zdawało się jej, że już ma zapewnione szczęście, którego nic zachwiać nie może. Ma pozwolenie na szkołę i ma pieniądze, więc jakaż jeszcze może istnieć przeszkoda?... Chyba żeby ona umarła lub ażeby Iksinów zapadł się pod ziemię. Ale ona nie umrze, bo przecież ją Bóg przysłał do Iksinowa, ażeby tu założyła szkołę. Czyliż Matka Boska sama nie dała jej znaku wówczas w kościele, że rozumie jej troskę i wysłucha modlitwy? Czy owi chłopcy, którzy tak dokazywali podczas procesji, nie stanowią wskazówki z nieba zesłanej, że ona powinna zająć się wychowaniem iksinowskich dzieci? "Przecież tu jest kilkaset dzieci - myślała - a zatem choćby pięćdziesięcioro z nich może chodzić do szkoły. A niech tylko od trzydziestu wezmę po rublu na miesiąc, to już mam utrzymanie i jeszcze mogę pomóc rodzinie, gdyż będę stołowała się u mamy..." Nareszcie udało jej się złapać oboje rodziców w pokoju ojca. - Mamo!... tatku!... - zawołała. - Mam pozwolenie na pensję... I skacząc, w obu rękach podniosła nad głową cenny papier. Ale matka obojętnie ruszyła ramionami, a ojciec zaledwie spojrzawszy na arkusz uśmiechnął się i odparł: - No, w takim razie, moja pani przełożono, zajmij się przede wszystkim edukacją... naszej Madzi i naucz ją powagi... Madzię jakby zimny wiatr owionął. - Tatko śmieje się?... - Nie, dziecko. Tylko - cóż ty zrobisz z tym papierem? - Zaraz otworzę wstępną klasę... Mam przecież pieniądze... wezmę pokój w starej oberży... stolarz zrobi mi ławki i tablicę... - I przy tej tablicy będziesz wykradała lekcje ławkom wtrącił ojciec. - Masz uczniów?... - Ach, znajdą się, tatku!... Ja tu już rozmawiałam z kilkoma osobami... Mogę mieć bardzo wiele uczennic... - W takim razie odstąp kilka z nich tutejszemu nauczycielowi, bo nieborak straszną biedę cierpi - odparł ojciec. - A, Boże!... - zawołała rozżalona Madzia. - Więc mnie państwo tak zachęcacie?... Tatko żartuje, a mama nic nie mówi... - Bo już wiem od wczoraj, że masz pozwolenie - odpowiedziała matka machając ręką. - Zosia pisała mi, że przełożona robi jej wymówki na rachunek tej twojej pensji. Skarży się, że ją zrujnujesz... Madzia stanęła na środku pokoju załamując ręce. "Co to znaczy?... - myślała. - Zawsze i wszyscy mówili mi, że powinnam pracować na siebie, a dziś, gdy chcę pracować; co się stało?... Ojciec żartuje ze mnie, mama jest obojętna, a przełożona Zosi narzeka, że ją zrujnuję?... Ja ją zrujnuję... Ja kogokolwiek miałabym zrujnować!... Boże miłosierny, cóż się tu dzieje..." I w jednej chwili z bezbrzeżnej radości wpadła w bezdenną rozpacz. Ogarnęło ją zdziwienie, że jest tak niezrozumiana, strach wobec przyszłości, a nade wszystko żal, żal nadziei, którymi karmiła się od tak dawna, a które ledwie zaczęły się spełniać, już upadają w nicość... Ojciec zbliżył się do niej i pogłaskawszy pod brodę zapytał wesoło: - Cóż znaczy ta minka?... Wyglądasz, jakbyś spadła z księżyca. - Bo co ja teraz pocznę, tatku?... - wyszeptała Madzia. - O, moje biedactwo! - odparł ojciec tuląc ją w objęciach. Co ona pocznie!... A cóż to, nie masz ojca, matki?... - Ależ, tatku - wybuchnęła Madzia. - Czy ja mogę żyć bez celu i pracy?... jeść wasz chleb, którego każdy kawałek dławi mnie, jak gdyby był kradziony?... Przecież ja wiem, że wam samym ciężko i jeżeli nie mogę dziś pomagać, to przynajmniej nie chcę was zubożać... Uklękła przed rodzicami i wyciągając ręce zawołała z płaczem: - Przysięgam, że od wakacyj nie będę jadać u was darmo... Nie mogę, no - nie mogę!... Tatuchnu, ty mnie zrozumiej... mówiła zwracając się do ojca. - Ty mi poradź... bo ja wam tu umrę... bo ja nie mogę karmić się waszą pracą i niedostatkiem... Matka zerwała się z krzesła, ojciec schwycił Madzię w objęcia i okrywając pocałunkami posadził ją na kanapie. - Ach, ta egzaltacja... ta egzaltacja!... - mówił. - Co ty wyrabiasz, dziewczyno?... Jak mogłaś ojcu rzucić taki frazes niedorzeczny?... Ona jadać u nas nie będzie darmo... słyszał kto?... Ona umrze... A ty głupiutka... a ty niepoczciwa... Każę ci skrócić sukienkę i zaprowadzić do naszej bakalarni... Ty sama jeszcze powinnaś być na pensji, a nie zakładać pensję, dzieciaku!... - Nie mogę próżnować... nie mogę was objadać... No - nie mogę!... - powtórzyła Madzia płacząc. Ojciec wciąż tulił ją w objęciach, a gdy zaczęła się uspakajać, mrugnął na matkę. Doktorowa z wypiekami na twarzy opuściła gabinet. - Madziu, pogadajmy rozsądnie - rzekł doktór, gdy wyszła matka. - Jesteś najlepszym dzieckiem, szlachetną kobietą, ale... Tu uderzył się rękoma w kolana i dodał: - Powiedz mi: czego ty chcesz właściwie?... - Nie chcę żyć darmo, na wasz koszt... Bo wy sami nie macie... - odparła Madzia kładąc głowę na ramieniu ojca. - Prześlicznie!... Ale.., jakże ty chcesz pracować?... - Mam przecież pozwolenie na pensję... - Wybornie!... A uczennice masz?... - Będę miała. - A jeżeli nie będziesz ich miała? Albo jeżeli koszta utrzymania pensji będą większe niż twoje zarobki, co wtedy?... - Kiedy tatko ciągle mnie wyśmiewa albo zniechęca - odpowiedziała Madzia już weselszym głosem. - Nie, dziecino, ja cię nie zniechęcam... Ja może mylę się, ale dopóty nie będę podzielał twojej radości, dopóki nie zobaczę pomyślnego skutku. Widzisz, im kto mniej cieszy się ze swych zamiarów, a więcej przewiduje zawad, tym mniej będzie miał smutku, gdy mu się zamiar nie uda. Rozumiesz?... - Ale dlaczego nie ma mi się udać?... Dlaczego?... - Ja nie twierdzę, że ci się nie uda. Tylko ponieważ stawiasz sobie cel poważny, więc ostrzegam, że z góry musisz sobie powiedzieć: albo się uda, albo się nie uda i - co robić dalej, jeżeli się nie uda?... - Kiedy, tatku... Ja tatce coś powiem... Ja... mam przeczucie, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze!... Doktór uśmiechnął się. - Twoja matka ma dwa razy na rok przeczucia, że wygra główny los na loterii. I co powiesz: od dziesięciu lat wróciło się jej zaledwie kilka stawek. - Tatko mnie ciągle zniechęca! - zawołała Madzia tupiąc. - Ależ nie! Ja cię tylko proszę o jedno: zanim przystąpisz do otworzenia swojej pensji, pomyśl, co zrobisz, jeżeli pensja nie pójdzie, a ty stracisz pieniądze?... A jak wymyślisz plan, powiedz mi o nim. Dobrze? - O, dobrze!... Jeżeli tatko chce, będę przez całą noc myślała, że nie uda mi się nic w życiu!... Dobrze, jeżeli tatko chce!... - Ach, baba jesteś... Co wam rozprawiać o emancypacji, kiedy wy, baby, rozsądnie myśleć nie umiecie? Ja ci mówię: zrób jakiś plan na wypadek niepowodzenia... - Mam plan!... - zawołała Madzia. - Zaraz napiszę do Warszawy, ażeby wystarali mi się o miejsce nauczycielki od wakacyj. Nie będę miała pensji - wyjadę do Warszawy... - Wariatka jesteś... - Wyjadę, tateczku... Ja nie mogę jeść darmo waszego chleba... Ja chcę sama się utrzymywać... Przysięgłam tu w tym pokoju i nie cofnę słowa... Gniewa się tatuś?... - dodała z przymileniem, patrząc mu w oczy. Doktór zastanowił się. Nie dlatego, ażeby argumentacja była nową, ale - że usłyszał ją z ust własnej córki. Takie mu się to wydawało dziwne, takie niesłychane... Tak mocno uczuł w tej chwili, że jego córka jest już osobą, i to osobą należącą do innego pokolenia, którego on prawie nie znał. - Gdybyś ty była starsza!... - rzekł strapiony. - Zestarzeję się, tatku, i ja - odpowiedziała smutnym głosem. Ojciec podniósł się z kanapy i przeszedł po pokoju. Nagle stanął przed Madzią. - Ha!... trudno - rzekł. - Już nie mam żadnej władzy nad tobą... Rób, jak chcesz, i niech cię Bóg błogosławi... Tylko - dodał - nie zapomnij, że masz we mnie najserdeczniejszego przyjaciela... Łzy potoczyły mu się, lecz powściągnął je. Stary zegar wybił dziesiątą; Madzia powiedziała ojcu dobranoc i wyszła do swojego pokoju. Zdawało jej się, że już jest zimna jak kamień; ale czuła, że rozsypie się w proch i rozpłynie we łzy, jeżeli choć przez chwilę przestanie panować nad sobą. Usiadła przy stoliku, zasłoniła lampę abażurem i zaczęła pisać do panny Malinowskiej. Lecz gdy doszła do wyrazów: "Mogę po wakacjach potrzebować zajęcia, więc gdyby znalazło się jakie miejsce w Warszawie..." - ogromna łza upadła jej na papier. Wzięła drugi arkusik i zatykając chustką usta, ażeby nie usłyszano jej cichych łkań, zaczęła znowu pisać. Gorące łzy spływały jej na chustkę i na rękę, ach! a serce ją tak bolało, jak gdyby ten list był jej ostatnim pożegnaniem z rodziną. Taki codzienny wypadek, że młode i delikatne dziewczęta opuszczają macierzyste gniazdo, aby rzucić się w wir świata... Ale Ty jeden wiesz, o Boże, ile jest w tym męczeństwa! góra strony Emancypantki I/LIV